The primary objective of the Monoclonal Antibody CMV Retinitis Trial is to compare the safety and efficacy of Human Anti-CMV Monoclonal Antibody versus matched placebo plus active primary treatment, for both newly diagnosed and relapsed CMV retinitis in patients with AIDS.